The present invention relates generally to a cellular telephone.
The conventional cellular phone functions solely as a cellular phone. Almost all people carry the cellular phone in the pockets of clothes, bags, handbags, etc.
Women carry the cellular phone in a handbag along with cosmetics, etc. resulting in confusion when accessing the cellular phone. When a cellular phone receives a message it is difficult to retrieve the cellular phone from the inside of a handbag.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cellular phone that reduces storage complications inside of a handbag and is not bulky.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the cellular phone that is easily retrieved when a cellular phone.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cellular phone and cosmetics.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, are described below with reference to the accompanying drawings in which a presently preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated as an example.
It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.